


Reflections

by Drowsypoet



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsypoet/pseuds/Drowsypoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey reflections on the judgments she made on the people that are now her closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Before she really knew Stacie, Aubrey assumed she was just like any other girl who got around in college. She wore tight skirts and low tops because she didn't have much of a brain and was trying to get all of her sexual adventure out of the way so that she'd have something to hold onto when she married a normal man for financial security. Admittedly, Aubrey was a tad on the judgmental side. Her father had been very influential in the way she analyzed people, and she was positive that if it weren't for the people who had thicker skin and lesser boundaries that she wouldn't have friends at all.

She'd even judged Chloe when they first met. She thought the bubbly ginger was a complete airhead with no clue as to how the world works. Later as they became friends Aubrey realized that Chloe's optimistic personality wasn't from naiveté but from the choice to be positive... and cautious at the same time. As her friend group grew and grew Aubrey realized that a lot of her initial judgments of people were not only very harsh, but often very wrong. She'd thought Beca was a vile hobbit trying to ruin everything she'd worked so hard for. While she was right about the hobbit part, Beca had proved herself a lot nicer than Aubrey had thought. She'd thought that Beca and Chloe were a terrible match, that Beca would break Chloe's heart and that she'd be left picking up the pieces. She was wrong about that too. Beca cared. She cared a lot, and Chloe balanced her out perfectly. Aubrey was continually surprised with how wrong she was. She was wrong about Chloe, wrong about Beca, and really wrong about Stacie.

It took about the entire Bella's season her senior year to realize that a majority of the sexualized behavior Stacie showed was an act. No doubt, the girl liked sex, but she wasn't sleeping with half the Barden football team like everyone thought. After Chloe started spending most of her time with Beca, Aubrey found herself hanging out with Stacie. Talking after and before practices led to getting coffee a few times, which led to movie nights, and study sessions, and actual deep conversation, something she wasn't sure Stacie was capable of for the longest time.

Stacie was a composition major at Barden. She'd maintained a 3.5 GPA with added Bella's practice as well as having a job as a student-teacher at a local elementary school. She was smart, she was funny, and she was a human. After a few months of hanging out, Aubrey began to realize that Stacie put up the front of being kind of ditzy to keep people away from her. Well, technically it brought people to her, but only for casual flings. Stacie was afraid of being hurt. Aubrey knew the feeling. She was always afraid that she'd let someone down. Her father... her fellow Bella's... a girlfriend. It was way too much stress, way too much pressure, just way too much. Stacie understood that. As she got to know Stacie better, Aubrey knew that she liked her. Really, really liked her. And of course, she ran. She was scared. She distanced herself and stopped hanging out as much, telling herself that if she ignored her feelings, eventually they'd either go away, or she'd learn to live with them. Stacie knew better. She didn't back down. She cornered the blonde and told her "If you're too scared to face your feelings, then I'll just have to be brave enough for the both of us." And then she kissed her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stacie's voice brought Aubrey out of her head, silencing her inner monologue.

"Hmm?" she asked, smiling at the girl sitting next to her. Stacie shook her head with a small laugh

"I can hear the gears in your brain working from over here." Aubrey closed the book she'd been trying in vain to read for the better part of an hour and rearranged herself so that she was facing the brunette next to her.

"I was thinking about how wrong I was about you." Stacie quirked an eyebrow at her and placed a slip of paper into the spine of the book that she'd been reading.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey fidgeted with her hands until Stacie reached over and took one of them, intertwining Aubrey's fingers with her own.

"I was so judgmental... if I'd have gone off of my first impression or what I thought you were like then I'd have never really gotten to know you... to be with you." Stacie smiled and gave Aubrey's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't think I didn't judge you at first too." she reminded softly "I thought you were a drill sergeant obsessed with winning that had a stick up her ass." They both laughed

"At least that's not too far from the truth." Aubrey said. Stacie leaned over and gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek.

"All that really matters is that we're together now, and that my first assumption of you when we started dating was correct." Aubrey furrowed her brow

"And what might that be?" Stacie smirked

"That you're a screamer." Aubrey felt her face flush with a mix of embarrassment and desire.

"Uh... I..." Stacie leaned forward again, capturing the blonde's lips with her own in a heated kiss. Aubrey was a very reserved person. She didn't like showing too much emotion or seeming like she was anything less than what a Posen should be... perfect...but Stacie had a way of breaking her down. Stacie made her softer, kinder, more relaxed. And Stacie definitely turned her into a rather loud, rather liberated woman in bed. She'd never been a screamer. She'd had a few boyfriends before and they'd engaged in very calm, very underwhelming, okay-ish sex. Not with Stacie. Stacie set Aubrey's entire body on fire, and then put out the flame with one flick of her tongue. She brought her to the cliff and made her sway a bit before sending her off the edge.

Aubrey assumed Stacie was a hard, fast, loud, bam, wham, thank you ma'am kind of girl. She never imagined that Stacie would like it slow, would like to whisper sweet things in Aubrey's ear and have sweet things whispered in her own. She never thought Stacie would like kissing more than biting, or holding more than grabbing. She didn't think that Stacie would let out small guttural growls and moans instead of the high pitched, fake ass "ohhs" that you'd hear from porn stars.

Again. Aubrey was very wrong.

"It's cute that you still get flustered talking about sex." Stacie commented, pressing a kiss to the base of Aubrey's neck before kissing a trail up her neck to the sensitive spot just underneath her left ear. Aubrey blushed harder.

"No I don't" she protested weakly, knowing that her blush was rapidly spreading to the rest of her body. Stacie pressed a kiss to her mouth once more

"Whatever you say, my dear." She set both her and Aubrey's discarded books on the coffee table before standing up, their hands still intertwined. Aubrey followed in suit, standing and allowing Stacie to lead her to their bedroom. She still had trouble fully letting go of control, fully trusting most people, but she trusted Stacie with everything she had. Aubrey turned around as they entered the room, taking a step forward so that Stacie's back came in contact with the door, causing it to click into place. She took the brunette's face in her hands and pressed light kisses to it. She kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheekbones, and finally her lips, allowing Stacie to set the pace. A warm wet tongue found its way to Aubrey's bottom lip, swiping across it, asking her to open her mouth. She complied and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She didn't even notice Stacie had started moving forward until she felt the back of her knees connect gently with their bed. She sat down, tilting her head up to look at the girl standing above her. Stacie's eyes were a bit darker, her pupils dilated, face ever so slightly flushed, chest heaving. Beautiful.


End file.
